Vagues de souvenirs
by Nyarla
Summary: Après une séance dans l'Animus, des souvenirs d'enfance remontent à la surface de la mémoire de Desmond.


**Vagues de souvenirs**

La porte se referme derrière lui. Il entend le déclic caractéristique de son verrouillage. Desmond s'allonge sur le lit blanc. Dans cette pièce tout est blanc ou gris métallisé. Les murs sont lisses et n'offrent aucune prise, même à l'Assassin le plus chevronné. Lucy Stillman, l'assistante, insiste toujours pour qu'il puisse se reposer et prendre des pauses régulières. Elle semble dire qu'elle et Vidic ignorent jusqu'à quel point l'Animus peut être dangereux pour la santé du cobaye.

Quelqu'un à laisser un livre à couverture bleue traîner sur le bureau. Parfois, il lit un passage. Le plus souvent, il est éreinté de sa journée et va directement dormir. C'est à peine s'il prend le temps de se nourrir et de se laver. Cette journée n'échappe à la règle. Chaque matin, à son réveil, il voit aussi d'étranges symboles lumineux rouge sang. Cela ressemble un peu à l'enseigne du bar dans lequel il travaillait. Le pire, c'est Vidic, sa grande tasse de thé ou de café à la main, s'impatientant au pied de son lit.

Avant de s'endormir, son esprit divague. Il se revoit enfant dans la Ferme de ses parents. C'est une succession d'images qui défilent dans sa tête : son père, sa mère, les autres membres de leur petite communauté, les bâtiments, les engins, les champs, les animaux. Aux images se mêlent les sens et des sensations. Il se souvient qu'après une journée d'entrainement à escalader la grange, ses paumes étaient en feu et égratignées. Sa mère l'avait réconforté en bandant ses mains meurtries. Elle lui avait aussi préparé une **surprise. **Elle avait cuisiné sa **confiserie** préférée : du cuir de fruits. Ses papilles s'agitent. Le goût de cette sucrerie élastique se répand par vagues sur sa langue et son palet tandis qu'une sensation de brûlure et de talure se propage à l'intérieur de ses mains et que ses doigts se crispent douloureusement.

Il se rappelle aussi des autres enfants. Ils avaient appris à nager ensemble dans les étangs aux alentours de la Ferme sous la surveillance d'adultes. Cette fois- ci, c'est son nez qui s'imagine sentir une odeur : la vase. Un autre souvenir s'y associe. Il devait avoir à peu près six ou sept ans. Après avoir nagé, lui et les autres enfants aimaient faire des ricochets avec des galets. Prés d'un tas d'algues séchés, il avait trouvé une pierre allongée, un peu épaisse et gris-verte. Elle avait plein de petites cloques et cela l'avait interpelé. Il avait essayé de la saisir pour mieux l'observer mais celle-ci avait sauté maladroitement. Il s'était retrouvé assis par terre, estomaqué.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-il affolé.

- Ce n'est qu'un **crapaud**, fils. » lui répondit son père un sourire aux lèvres.

Son père... Depuis son adolescence, il le voyait comme un fou à répéter sans arrêt qu'une attaque, contre leur communauté de hippies, était imminente. Maintenant, il sait qu'il disait vrai. C'est la vérité, la pure et l'horrible vérité.

Par moment, Desmond vit les souvenirs d'un autre, grâce à l'Animus. Il paraît que dans l'ADN de chaque individu est conservé l'histoire de ses ancêtres ou tout du moins celle des plus notables. La mémoire de son aïeul se mêlent tout comme son ressenti à la mémoire et aux émotions de son descendant. Il n'est pas Altaïr, mais il le devient l'espace de quelques heures. Le cœur de son illustre ancêtre s'était arrêté lorsqu'il avait compris la **trahison** de son maître. Bien que plongé dans l'étrange machine et dans un état de demi-conscience, le jeune américain perçut le sien raté quelques battements.

Son esprit se remémore les souvenirs de son père. Il ne sait plus quels sont ses sentiments à son égard. Il le détestait de lui avoir imposé cette vie loin de tout, de radoter contre leurs ennemis invisibles, de l'obliger à s'entraîner. Mais ça, c'était avant. Depuis qu'il est le prisonnier d'_Abstergo_, sa vision sur son père change. Il ne le voit plus comme un fou, comme un vieil empêcheur de tourner en rond. Au contraire, il comprend qu'il tentait de lui donner des clefs, toutes les clefs pour échapper aux Templiers.

Certains des entrainements qu'il avait reçus lui semblaient bien étranges. Il découvre maintenant leur importance et leur utilité. C'est grâce aux exercices de pickpocket qu'il a subtilisé le crayon lumineux de la poche de Vidic. Les apprentissages de son père étaient aussi variés. Il les avait adaptés à leur environnement et à leur époque. La base était celle que pratiquait Altaïr en 1191 lors de la troisième Croisade. Depuis, le monde a bien changé. Son vieux avait mis un point d'honneur à lui apprendre la mécanique. Et il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur moyen que de trafiquer le tracteur. La pauvre machine faisait régulièrement des bruits singuliers avant de rendre l'âme dans un **boom** étouffé. Et c'était à lui de le réparer sous l'œil vigilant de son instructeur.

Desmond déroule le fil de sa vie. Le passé et le présent se mélangent de plus en plus intimement. Ce n'est plus un fil qu'il déroule avec des images collées dessus, c'est un film qu'il visionne, c'est son histoire qu'il revit. Pourtant, il est un spectateur extérieur comme lorsqu'il est dans la machine de Vidic. L'Animus doit vraiment avoir des effets néfastes, songe-t-il à ce moment précis.

Il est maintenant adolescent. C'est presque un homme. Il est aussi grand que son père. Sa relation avait lui s'est dégradée depuis plusieurs semaines. Il ne veut pas lâcher la bride. Il ne veut pas lui donner plus d'explications. Il l'intime de reprendre son entraînement. Il le menace, se met en colère et finalement il **blague** pour tenter de l'amadouer. Mais l'adolescent tient bon. Il refuse, il se rebelle, il crie son mécontentement et son incompréhension. L'homme essaye de le raisonner une dernière fois en reprenant un ton calme. Le jeune homme s'en va et s'enferme dans sa chambre. A travers la porte de sa chambre, il entend sa voix grave et forte.

« - **Sapristi** ! Mais comment vas-tu te défendre s'ils viennent t'enlever ou t'attaquer ? » aboye son père à travers la porte.

Ce jour-là, il n'insiste pas. La mère du jeune Assassin vient chercher son époux. Elle l'envoie dans la cuisine pour se calmer. Elle discute un instant avec son fils. Ce n'est pas une discussion, ce sont des pourparlers. Il n'obtient pas ce qu'il souhaite. Il devient mutique et ne répond plus aux sollicitations de son interlocutrice. Elle soupire. Il entend son pas s'éloigner dans le couloir et puis descendre les escaliers.

Le passé se déconnecte du présent. Il se remémore cet évènement comme si quelques heures se sont seulement égrainées. C'était juste avant sa fugue de la Ferme. Une dizaine d'années se sont maintenant écoulées…

S'il avait su ! Aujourd'hui, Desmond est le prisonnier des Templiers. Vidic le presse comme un citron pour obtenir tous les renseignements. Il se fiche pas mal de savoir si son cobaye va survivre ou non. De toute manière, une fois l'expérience terminée, il sait qu'ils le feront disparaître. Finalement, son père avait raison, il avait mille fois raison. L'ennemi veille toujours dans l'ombre.

* * *

**Commentaire :** Cet écrit résulte d'un challenge d'écriture initié sous l'enseigne du FoF, forum francophone, situé à l'adresse suivante : w w myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/

Cette histoire rayonne d'une manière toute particulière à mes yeux. Elle m'a permis, lors de sa première version, d'occuper mes pensées et donc de ne pas m'angoisser inutilement. Bien m'en a pris vouloir participer au challenge n°17 du FoF et de l'écrire ! Je me suis vraiment fait plaisir ! D'autre part, elle marque mon retour entant qu'auteur sur ce site.

J'ai découvert l'univers d'Assassin's Creed il y a quelques semaines. L'idée d'écrire sur ce fandom me titille depuis. Mais je ne me croyais pas capable d'écrire sur Desmond.

J'espère qu'elle vous a distrait autant qu'elle m'a distrait ! :-)


End file.
